The Kin Of 3
by WeaponofGods
Summary: The 3 were raised on Olympus. They trained together, played together, talked together and above all, were friends together. They were in the council meeting when the topic of Camp Half-Blood arises. Camp is under attack. What do the Olympians do?
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fan fiction. Please be generous. Oh and if you do leave a terrible review, have the guts to submit a name. I hate it when people leave a bad review and don't have the balls to leave their name. We won't kill you. Just eternally hate you...**

The nurse was running all over the room and making sure the 3 women were okay and alive. They had some sort of mysterious attribute about them. Their children didn't seem to be quite as normal as they should be. All three showed up at the same time, all have a man dressed formally accompanying them and all of their children seem to have some sort of special disability.

The woman on the right for example, was called Sally Jackson. Her son had massive lungs and was currently breathing unusually fast for someone with that size lungs. The woman in the middle, Maria Di Angelo had a boy who's life signs were not showing up on the machinery. Jennifer (Couldn't find her name! Please let me know in the review if you know what her name is!) Grace was having twins and their pulse was soaring with electricity. The nurse managed to get the babies out before all of the women mysteriously died somehow.

The three men went in and saw the 3 babies having their first bath. The first and second man rushed to their wives. Shock decorated their face, although their main emotion was sadness. The third man knew what to expect. He could sense them dying. The babies were finished and the men cuddled their crying babies who were scream, wailing and just crying all around. The 3 men managed to calm them down and then carried them over outside, and in a blinding flash, they were gone. These three men were the big 3 of Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon and of course, Hades. They were all going to their domains. Unaware that the fates had a surprising adventure in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter. You guys are one of the best reviewers ever! This chapter will be introducing a character that a guest named Seth Halo. So this chapter will have a little bit of an A.C (Assassin's Creed) reference. You'll find out his domains, appearance yadda yadda, down below! So onwards to Chapter 2!

_These three men were the big 3 of Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon and of course, Hades. They were all going to their domains. Unaware that the fates had a surprising adventure in store for them. _

13 years later...

Percy POV

Nico, Thalia and I had finished our little sparring contest and of course, I won. Nico was yelling at Thalia about how he saved her back from being shot and she said no arrow came near it! "Shut up! I so deflected aan arrow! You just couldn't see it!"

"No way Death Breath!"

"Hey Perce! Did you see an arrow at Thalia's back?"

"I dunno. I wasn't watching." I replied.

"Damn it Perce!"We were arguing away, when Altair, a friend of mine, walked in. He had Hazel eyes and brown hair. He had a sort of tan to his skin and wore a golden shirt and black pants. I also think Thalia has a crush on him, even though they are siblings. He looked pretty slick in that. I think that Apollo and Artemis are his half-siblings and, well they kinda look lame compared to Altair. I hope they never found out I said that.

Anyways, we were talking away when a jaguar appeared out of nowhere. Obviously, his sacred animal. He asked us why we wern't at the meeting. We realised we had forgotten there was a meeting right now. The winter solstice! Dang it! We rushed to the wardrobes in our rooms, got changed into our more cleaner, formal clothes. I hate Chitons. "Hurry up! The meeting might've started!" Altair yelled. Quickly, we put on our clothes. We only took a minute to get there, considering we knew shortcuts.

We got there, and apparently, they had only just started the meeting! Phew! There were 3 little thrones in the middle. One was a crisp, golden and had clouds and lightning embedded in it. It also had a massive eagle on top of it. The other one was slightly taller than the first one and sat to the right of the first one. It was a lush blue with sea green dashed in. It had marine wildlife around the edges, armrests and back. On top of it, it had two tridents clashing with each other. The other sat to the left of the first one and was a pitch black, with white splashed here and there, representing bones. A skeleton's head was above it and had skeletons on the chair. The three demigods took their seats ans the meeting continued.

They were discussing Jason and Bianca, who apparently had gone missing 3 years ago. They tried their hardest to find them. Hera and Persphone were attending the meeting as well, considering their adopted children were there. Hera, Persphone and Amphitrite had all adopted the 3 children. Hera and Persphone had also adopted Jason and Bianca, but they were both gone. So nothing much came of it. Anyways, they were discussing the problem of a rampaging group of cyclopes when suddenly the door burst open and a familiar trot of hooves was heard...

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I won't do much more cliffhangers in the future, because as a frequent reader, I didn't like them much too, but hey. Not for this chapter. Anyways guys, one thing to note is, that I live in Australia and if your time zone is totally different to me, sorry! I live in the eastern side of Oz. Considering school, I might be updating 3 times a week give or take. Thanks for reviewing! Fav it, review it, you know what to do! I'll answer reviews in the next chapter! Until then, take care and PEACE OUT! **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE DUDE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey what's up! It's me Weapono'gods here and this is just an update on my life. So one of the most important things affecting Fanfiction, is the fact that I am going to Sydney for a week! So I leave on Tuesday and I will not be coming back until the following Tuesday. Anyway guys, another thing I wanna talk about is the fact that I do accept people's ideas such as OC's, story plots and I can also dedicate some chapters to your OC's or plots if you send me a few good ones. So far, Seth Halo's OC hasn't been gone into detail. So you will find out more about him in the future! Woo! Oh yeah, another thing is, I do accept gifts. *coughs* Bribes *coughs*. Namely cookies and emoticons for MY COLLECTION! What? You saying you don't collect emoticons? Who doesn't? Oh right. Everyone except me. Forgot about that. Anyway, another thing is, I have forgotten to do disclaimers! I'm sorry, but yeah Percy is here to help me with that!**

"**Huh? Where's Annabeth?"**

"**Dude, it's me. Weapon."**

"**Oh hey dude! Long time no see!"**

"**So yeah, now do the disclaimers for the past two chapters."**

"**Whadda I get?"**

"**You want me to make the story bad for you?"**

"**NO!"  
"Do the disclaimer!"**

"**Fine! Weapon here, doesn't own anything that he doesn't make up! Altair does in fact, belong to Seth. Weapon is kind enough to give him his own credit. Which is what everyone else does! Now I believe I was in my apartment baking cookies with Annabeth?"**

"**Sure! *clicks fingers*"**

"**Tha... (cut off by teleportation)"**

**Geez this is one heck of an authors note. Anyway guys, Weapon here, and of course, I approve *cough* paid/wrote *cough* this message. See you later guys! *Teleports out of here***


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! DID YOU... woah! *dodges thrown sword* What the heck man? I know I was gone, but I was in Sydney, having fun... Anyways, I won't update as often, considering my brother's birthday had just come up and we'll be playing Injustice all day. So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to remembertherainbowsguys123. Oh and I am thinking of writing a bunch of oneshots about a magical item. Riptide, Aegis, Annabeth's cap or even Grover's reed pipes! I'll have to make up some sort of background story to it. So you can check out my profile to VOTE! Oh and if you want, there is an option that says Made up object. PM me or send a review and I see to it!**

**Reviews: Ahem hem hem.**

**Artemis1239: I know! Thanks for the comments and here's your update!**

**Seth Halo: Thanks for the specifications. You're awesome. Anyways, I will be introducing him in alot more detail in this chapter. I know, I know, everyone hates cliffhangers.**

**Lmb111514: Thanks! I will update more in the future.**

**Anonymous: Thatnks for the praise man! Or woman. Sorry if I offend anyone.**

**Violleet: Thanks! I like the idea too!**

**Penelope Lane Jr: I know this is a PM, but I'd be more than happy to join! I can't PM cuz I got waaaaay too many, but yeah! I'll sign up maybe today or tomorrow. **

**Bookfreak: Thank you!**

**Flapper170: You'll find out soon enough!**

**Any that's it! Oh and THALIA!**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Please do the disclaimer!"**

**"No"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I said no."**

**"Fine!"**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. Screw you Thalia! *Sticks out tongue* **

**"Real mature Thalia. Real Mature."**

_So nothing much came of it. Anyways, they were discussing the problem of a rampaging group of cyclopes when suddenly the door burst open and a familiar trot of hooves was heard..._

_3rd person POV_

"Chiron! What brings you here?" questions Zeus.

"I apologize for interrupting the meeting, but we have the halfbloods."

"Ah yes! Of course. Show them to their seats." Chiron directed a group of halfbloods in front of the door, where the doors automatically closed and seats appeared out of midair.

It was then did the halfbloods realise that Percy, Thalia and Nico were there.

"Father! I have a hunt to attend to!"

"We all know that baby sis." Suddenly a sleek, silver arrow imbedded itself beside the armrest of Apollo's throne."I am not your baby sis! I am older by 8 mintues! Get that through your thick skull!"

"From what I know, 8 minutes isn't that much of a difference."

"Shut up Ares!" yelled Artemis. After much yelling, arguing and people yelling " SILENCE!", the meeting was over.

Percy, Thalia and Nico rushed out of the doors, making to their seperate rooms. Thalia ran out in a black vest and black shirt, ripped jeans and of course, the familiar makeup that pretty much yelled out " I AM SO GOTH PEOPLE!" Nico wasn't much different. Except, he had a jacket instead of a vest. Percy, on the other hand was a rainbow in comparison to them. He had a shirt which had stripes of: dark blue, light blue, normal blue and baby blue. He wore a casual pair of jeans and his hair was swept to one side. He was very handsome in those clothes.

He was sprinting back to the hall, hoping to meet the halfbloods he had noticed at the start of the meeting. He realised that there was only Altair in there. His pure white wings were outstretched and he had spiked hair. The son of Zeus and Leto had a golden and silver short sword imprinted on his shirt, his symbol of power. He had a jaguar tattoo and looked pretty handsome. Percy walked up to him and said "Hey Al."

"Hey Perce."

"Seen the new halfbloods?"

"Oh yeah. Dad was giving them a tour around Olympus. Says he wants them to meet you."

"Ok. Thanks Al!" And with that, he sprinted out of the room, taking shortcuts and dodging alot of nymphs, aurae and demigods. He managed to get to the sword arena where Nico and Thalia were.

They were sparring and Percy, being the cheeky person he was, sprinted in and ambushed Nico and Thalia. In 3 seconds they were both of the defensive against Percy, the best out of the group. Slice, parry, duck, jab, sidestep and disarm both with 2 moves.

The halfbloods cheered, applauding what had been an exhilirating match. 2 on 1. Percy bowed and Thalia and Nico scowled, but were used to it considering he was the most experienced.

Annabeth POV (Didn't see that one coming, did ya?)

Wow, Percy is really damn skilled! 2 on 1 and he came out on top! He looks pretty hot in his outfit. I wonder if he's going to teach us or come back to camp with us? Oh! He's coming this way! Better stay cool. "Hello. I'm Percy. What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to met you." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"So... Liking Olympus so far?"

"Yeah! It's awesome! All the architecture and..."

"Sorry for interrupting, but we gotta go and eat lunch. We can talk on the way."

"Sure."

"Oop! Gotta go change for dinner. It's the solstice and we have to dress formally. I'll show you the rooms, considering you are staying for a few days."

"Let's go." He led me down a tunnel and stopped in front of a painting. It was a painting of Zeus killing Kronus. He tore through the painting. At first, I was shocked beyond belief.

"Don't mean to be rude, but why did you tear through that painting?"

"Don't worry. It fixes itself and I needed to tear that, so I could get to this lever here." He pulled a ginormous lever and then the walls opened up into the secret passageway. He ran inside and I followed suit. Then he led me into this magnificent corridor, with red carpet lining the floor with statues of all the gods inbetween the doors. Signs above the rooms represented who lived there. Percy's door was sea green, with engravings of marine wildlife and Atlantis. He went inside and the room was amazing.

Jason's POV (didn't see this one coming either. I bet you.)

I woke up in this house with several voices talking. They were growling and all. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Do you really think he was sent here by Juno?"

"Perhaps Reyna. Perhaps."

"Lady Lupa, he is 12 years old. We cannot allow him to just lie there! We must admit him to the legion!"

"I know Reyna. But with Bianca already admitted into the legion, this may cause some problems."

"How so my Lady?"  
"They all recognize each other. Bianca and Jason were taken away and..." I couldn't take it any more. I sprung up and flipped my coin. It transformed into a golden sword with the engraving: _gladius _on it. He made quick work of the girl named Reyna. He charged, sliced at Reyna under and she jumped out of the way. Then Reyna responded by feinting and then jabbed at my right. We exchanged blows and she accidently extended the gladius a fraction to far, but that was enough for me do disarm her, knock her out and move onto Lupa. She was way tougher. It was like she could anticipated my every move. She had moved here and there and feinted, slashed, parried and sliced. Like a true roman...

I walked up to the fountain and splashed some water around. Percy taught me how to make mist even though I am a son of Zeus. I chanted: " O goddess Isis, please hear my... ugh!" I blacked out...

"Bring him to camp. We'll make him visit the augaries later."

"Yes praetor!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah, yeah you probably hate me right now cuz of the cliffhanger, but hey, I like some suspense. So you guys, voting opens today and closes on... 14th of AUGUST! If I have enough votes that is... Oh and sorry if you guys expected long chapters. PM me if you want short, but alot of chapters (40/41), or long but not many chapters. (Maybe 19/20) Ok guys! That's it! Don't forget to reivew, fav, subsribe, yadda yadda. SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: People of *dodges a flying sword* Holy Hepheastus! What is your problem dude? I know I've been gone, but my girlfriend has been REALLY anxious with her ballet debut and I helped her prepare like picking out outfits (Wasn't too happy about that one), judging her performances, all that kind of stuff. Anyway, a flamer has come up and I would like to say something. What the hell is your problem man? Are you like some sort of emo that wants to drag down the world with him or something? So this is from my PC, but guys, check out the fanfiction app! It's cool and I go on it like every week dude! Oh yeah, if my profile looks messed up and only has shut up colin, forget that. By the time this is up, it won't be there. So yeah! REVIEW TIME PEOPLE**

**Lmb111514: I know. Jason's position is not exactly the most comfortable position. Oh well. We'll see what happens in the future for Jason! Could be bad or good!**

**Guest: You will get more!**

**Guest: meh. I was thinking about Perlia or Percabeth or Percy x OC or maybe one of the goddesses.**

**Alrighty guys! Remember to VOTE NOW ON MY PROFILE and also review. Otherwise I'm not posting another chapter. Oh yeah, I have had people like BEGGING for recommendations. But not here. Down below is them recommendations. Go nuts on those stories guys! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Jason's POV

Ughh. What is going on? Oh gods. I'm in a dungeon tied up with a girl named Reyna looking over me. She doesn't look too friendly.

"Jason Grace. Welcome back to the land of the living. You are currently in New Rome. Do you know of the gods?"

"I already know about the fact that they exist."

"Good. Now please go to the augaries to decide your fate. Piper will be your escort." Suddenly a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and tanned skin with choppy hair walked in. She sort of tried to put down her beauty, but failed.

"You called praetor?"

"Yes. Take Jason to Octavian." she replied with a sort of bitterness as she spoke 'Octavian'.

"Of course Praetor." Oh gods. What is this augaries that everyone talks about? Ah well. Better go with Piper and see for myself.

Percy POV

You know, eating was one of my favourite parts of the day. But with Annabeth questioning me 24/7, I've sort of lost the love. Annabeth kept shooting questions like: So what is it like on Olympus? Or Were you trained by all the gods and goddeses? So yeah. Oh well. She is a daughter of Athena. So once lunch was done, Artemis came over. "Perseus, you are needed in the throne room."

"Ok. Thanks Arty."  
"My pleasure." Wow. Look at Annabeth's face. She's like: Was Artemis kind to a BOY? Wow. Guess the Olympians are more surprising than I thought. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." She blushed and she shut her mouth. We walked to the throne room talking about random stuff like camp and Olympus. Once we got there, Zeus addressed us. "Ah yes Perseus. Now we have decided to cut the camper's visits short." I gaped."But we have also decided to send you to camp halfblood."

"Thanks uncle!"

"No problem my nephew." Now Percy and I rushed out of the throne room and were cut off by Altair. "Percy! WOAH! Gave me a fight!"  
"Sorry Al!"

"what's the rush? On a date?" We blushed and Percy death glared Al. He put up his hands in mock surrender."Okay man! But I was just gonna tell you that Hepheastus finished that sheath for you."

"Thanks Al! See you in a few weeks!" He ran off leaving a puzzled god of swordsmanship behind. "Hey seaweed brain!"

"Wha?"

"I thought that would be your new nickname. You know, because the sea has seaweed in it, but you're not that bright. No offence."

"Hey! Whatever wise girl."

"Now that's just sad."

"Whatever. I was never good with nicknames. You gonna pack or what?"

"Ok."

"Call if you need anything!" With that I left to my room. Thinking about that seaweed brain that would be accompanying us on our journey.

Bianca POV

No! Not these nightmares! Nico! Why? Nico! Don't die on me! I shoot up. I realise I'm in the 5th cohorts barracks. Just a nightmare. At least that's what I think. Ugh. I fall back asleep. Next morning I woke up. I was walking to senate and then saw a blonde haired boy with Sky Blue eyes. A scar on his upper lip... No. It can't be... Without a moment's hesitation, I dragged the boy out of there. I put a hand on his mouth and then I let him go. He flipped his coin and it turned into a gladius. "Jason?"

"Bianca?" I tear up and then hug him like no tomorrow. I then give him the hardest smack on the head ever. "JASON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'VE GOT THE GODS WORRIED SICK!"

"Eek! Bianca! Don't hit me!"

"Ugh. Fine, but you've got one heck of a lot of explaining to do." So he explains what happened after he vanished. At least, what he remembered. He also remembered Percy, Nico, Bianca and Thalia. Thalia. His full blooded sister. So what now? He started to remember the fact that they were in New Rome and Bianca was gonna have to show up for duties anytime soon. Bianca waved him off and ran to Latin class. Jason however, ran to the coliseum.

Jason POV

I was running, no dash that, sprinting to the coliseum. I got there with like a minute to spare. I can see all the people there. All of these kids in roman regalia, some with swords and some with spears. Crud. I think that I'm gonna have to fight them all.

They look pretty good to me. Oh crud. I stepped out onto the arena, but the sun was blinding me, so I couldn't see what was going on. Then when the sun light died down, I saw satyrs. Or were they fawns?

Anyways, I also saw ghosts and alot of demigods. Then Reyna's voice boomed out of nowhere. "Romans," the crowd fell silent."We are here today to decide the newcomer, Jason Grace, a cohort! Jason Grace, you must fight all centurions until you fall in battle. Then if you lose, any cohorts who will take you, will take you. BEGIN!" As soon as she said that, a girl with tanned skin and black hair came out. "Hello Jason. My name is Gwen. Prepare to lose." The crowd was jeering at me to put on armor. I obliged and then clouds descended and covered me. Suddenly I was covered in golden lightweight roman armor with a skyblue outcrop.(Got this of Anaklusmos14. Check out his stories! Legend in my opinion!) Crowds were stunned. The clouds dissolved and I flipped my spear into sword mode. Then I tapped Icarus, my ring and it turned into a roman shield. "Nice. I think you're going to be a good challenge."Gwen says at me, obviously eyeing my armor, looking for weak spots.

Before I can respond, she charges and swings her sword in a downward arc. I deflected it with my shield, so hard that she stumbles back a bit. I charge and she barely blocks. I stab to the side and she sidesteps. Then she sends a flurry of strikes. She's fast, but not fast enough. I can deflect easy and when she overpowered that last strike, I took that as an opening and feinted to my left. I struck her in the side and she crumpled. She desperately tried to block, but I disarmed her and then put my blade to her neck. "Yield?"

"I yield." I offer her my hand and she takes it. She gets up and said:"Not bad. Not bad at all. I'll definitely offer you a spot if you are defeated." she said with an impressed look on her face.

"Cool. Thanks." Crowds were applauding what they deemed a great match. The next centurion came out. His name was Dakota. "Hey newbie. Let's go." Then Reyna thunders, "BEGIN!" I charge and don't give him any time to prepare for my strikes. I feint to his right, but he anticipated that and then parrried my strike. We exchanged strikes, I stab, he sidesteps. He slashes, I deflect with Icarus. I try to disarm, but he directs the strike to his shield. Undoubtedly a VERY skilled fighter. I think the fifth would be the best in the camp by these centurions. Anyway, he trys to slash down, but I block him by meeting his strike and then pushing his blade down and disarming him. He suddenly pulls out a pugio and rolls to the side. I turn around and look at him. He gets up, runs towards me, slows down, jumps to avoid my blade and brings the blade down to my neck...

Cliffhanger. Nuff said. I know, I know, I'm really cruel, but hey, you'll get your kicks next chapter.

RECOMMENDATIONS:

Lord Perseus, Child of Rome: 23 chapters, complete by out all of his stories.

The Ten: 5 chapters, incomplete by Percy Son of Neptune

Champion of the Pit: Destiny's warrior: 25 chapters, complete by Theseus Lives. Check out his stories!

The Prince of the Night: 11 chapters, incomplete by PaleRider365. Check out his stories as well!

Perseus Jackson and the Forethought five: 15 chapters, incomplete by Roy Markov And Jake Gorven.

Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos: 20 Chapters, incomplete by Owlways.

Check out those authors. Legends in my opinion. Alrighty guys, also remember that I am not going ot be updating as frequently unless you review. Thanks guys and PEACE OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: People of *dodges a flying sword* Holy Hepheastus! What is your problem dude? I know I've been gone, but my girlfriend has been REALLY anxious with her ballet debut and I helped her prepare like picking out outfits (Wasn't too happy about that one), judging her performances, all that kind of stuff. Anyway, a flamer has come up and I would like to say something. What the hell is your problem man? Are you like some sort of emo that wants to drag down the world with him or something? So this is from my PC, but guys, check out the fanfiction app! It's cool and I go on it like every week dude! Oh yeah, if my profile looks messed up and only has shut up colin, forget that. By the time this is up, it won't be there. So yeah! REVIEW TIME PEOPLE**

**Lmb111514: I know. Jason's position is not exactly the most comfortable position. Oh well. We'll see what happens in the future for Jason! Could be bad or good!**

**Guest: You will get more!**

**Guest: meh. I was thinking about Perlia or Percabeth or Percy x OC or maybe one of the goddesses.**

**Alrighty guys! Remember to VOTE NOW ON MY PROFILE and also review. Otherwise I'm not posting another chapter. Oh yeah, I have had people like BEGGING for recommendations. But not here. Down below is them recommendations. Go nuts on those stories guys! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Jason's POV

Ughh. What is going on? Oh gods. I'm in a dungeon tied up with a girl named Reyna looking over me. She doesn't look too friendly.

"Jason Grace. Welcome back to the land of the living. You are currently in New Rome. Do you know of the gods?"

"I already know about the fact that they exist."

"Good. Now please go to the augaries to decide your fate. Piper will be your escort." Suddenly a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and tanned skin with choppy hair walked in. She sort of tried to put down her beauty, but failed.

"You called praetor?"

"Yes. Take Jason to Octavian." she replied with a sort of bitterness as she spoke 'Octavian'.

"Of course Praetor." Oh gods. What is this augaries that everyone talks about? Ah well. Better go with Piper and see for myself.

Percy POV

You know, eating was one of my favourite parts of the day. But with Annabeth questioning me 24/7, I've sort of lost the love. Annabeth kept shooting questions like: So what is it like on Olympus? Or Were you trained by all the gods and goddeses? So yeah. Oh well. She is a daughter of Athena. So once lunch was done, Artemis came over. "Perseus, you are needed in the throne room."

"Ok. Thanks Arty."  
"My pleasure." Wow. Look at Annabeth's face. She's like: Was Artemis kind to a BOY? Wow. Guess the Olympians are more surprising than I thought. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." She blushed and she shut her mouth. We walked to the throne room talking about random stuff like camp and Olympus. Once we got there, Zeus addressed us. "Ah yes Perseus. Now we have decided to cut the camper's visits short." I gaped."But we have also decided to send you to camp halfblood."

"Thanks uncle!"

"No problem my nephew." Now Percy and I rushed out of the throne room and were cut off by Altair. "Percy! WOAH! Gave me a fight!"  
"Sorry Al!"

"what's the rush? On a date?" We blushed and Percy death glared Al. He put up his hands in mock surrender."Okay man! But I was just gonna tell you that Hepheastus finished that sheath for you."

"Thanks Al! See you in a few weeks!" He ran off leaving a puzzled god of swordsmanship behind. "Hey seaweed brain!"

"Wha?"

"I thought that would be your new nickname. You know, because the sea has seaweed in it, but you're not that bright. No offence."

"Hey! Whatever wise girl."

"Now that's just sad."

"Whatever. I was never good with nicknames. You gonna pack or what?"

"Ok."

"Call if you need anything!" With that I left to my room. Thinking about that seaweed brain that would be accompanying us on our journey.

Bianca POV

No! Not these nightmares! Nico! Why? Nico! Don't die on me! I shoot up. I realise I'm in the 5th cohorts barracks. Just a nightmare. At least that's what I think. Ugh. I fall back asleep. Next morning I woke up. I was walking to senate and then saw a blonde haired boy with Sky Blue eyes. A scar on his upper lip... No. It can't be... Without a moment's hesitation, I dragged the boy out of there. I put a hand on his mouth and then I let him go. He flipped his coin and it turned into a gladius. "Jason?"

"Bianca?" I tear up and then hug him like no tomorrow. I then give him the hardest smack on the head ever. "JASON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'VE GOT THE GODS WORRIED SICK!"

"Eek! Bianca! Don't hit me!"

"Ugh. Fine, but you've got one heck of a lot of explaining to do." So he explains what happened after he vanished. At least, what he remembered. He also remembered Percy, Nico, Bianca and Thalia. Thalia. His full blooded sister. So what now? He started to remember the fact that they were in New Rome and Bianca was gonna have to show up for duties anytime soon. Bianca waved him off and ran to Latin class. Jason however, ran to the coliseum.

Jason POV

I was running, no dash that, sprinting to the coliseum. I got there with like a minute to spare. I can see all the people there. All of these kids in roman regalia, some with swords and some with spears. Crud. I think that I'm gonna have to fight them all.

They look pretty good to me. Oh crud. I stepped out onto the arena, but the sun was blinding me, so I couldn't see what was going on. Then when the sun light died down, I saw satyrs. Or were they fawns?

Anyways, I also saw ghosts and alot of demigods. Then Reyna's voice boomed out of nowhere. "Romans," the crowd fell silent."We are here today to decide the newcomer, Jason Grace, a cohort! Jason Grace, you must fight all centurions until you fall in battle. Then if you lose, any cohorts who will take you, will take you. BEGIN!" As soon as she said that, a girl with tanned skin and black hair came out. "Hello Jason. My name is Gwen. Prepare to lose." The crowd was jeering at me to put on armor. I obliged and then clouds descended and covered me. Suddenly I was covered in golden lightweight roman armor with a skyblue outcrop.(Got this of Anaklusmos14. Check out his stories! Legend in my opinion!) Crowds were stunned. The clouds dissolved and I flipped my spear into sword mode. Then I tapped Icarus, my ring and it turned into a roman shield. "Nice. I think you're going to be a good challenge."Gwen says at me, obviously eyeing my armor, looking for weak spots.

Before I can respond, she charges and swings her sword in a downward arc. I deflected it with my shield, so hard that she stumbles back a bit. I charge and she barely blocks. I stab to the side and she sidesteps. Then she sends a flurry of strikes. She's fast, but not fast enough. I can deflect easy and when she overpowered that last strike, I took that as an opening and feinted to my left. I struck her in the side and she crumpled. She desperately tried to block, but I disarmed her and then put my blade to her neck. "Yield?"

"I yield." I offer her my hand and she takes it. She gets up and said:"Not bad. Not bad at all. I'll definitely offer you a spot if you are defeated." she said with an impressed look on her face.

"Cool. Thanks." Crowds were applauding what they deemed a great match. The next centurion came out. His name was Dakota. "Hey newbie. Let's go." Then Reyna thunders, "BEGIN!" I charge and don't give him any time to prepare for my strikes. I feint to his right, but he anticipated that and then parrried my strike. We exchanged strikes, I stab, he sidesteps. He slashes, I deflect with Icarus. I try to disarm, but he directs the strike to his shield. Undoubtedly a VERY skilled fighter. I think the fifth would be the best in the camp by these centurions. Anyway, he trys to slash down, but I block him by meeting his strike and then pushing his blade down and disarming him. He suddenly pulls out a pugio and rolls to the side. I turn around and look at him. He gets up, runs towards me, slows down, jumps to avoid my blade and brings the blade down to my neck...

Cliffhanger. Nuff said. I know, I know, I'm really cruel, but hey, you'll get your kicks next chapter.

RECOMMENDATIONS:

Lord Perseus, Child of Rome: 23 chapters, complete by out all of his stories.

The Ten: 5 chapters, incomplete by Percy Son of Neptune

Champion of the Pit: Destiny's warrior: 25 chapters, complete by Theseus Lives. Check out his stories!

The Prince of the Night: 11 chapters, incomplete by PaleRider365. Check out his stories as well!

Perseus Jackson and the Forethought five: 15 chapters, incomplete by Roy Markov And Jake Gorven.

Perseus The Peacekeeper, Son of Chaos: 20 Chapters, incomplete by Owlways.

Check out those authors. Legends in my opinion. Alrighty guys, also remember that I am not going ot be updating as frequently unless you review. Thanks guys and PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's NOTE: This story is potentially going to go onto hiatus if I find me really bored and I'll start up the story about the oneshots. Now I will take any item even if there is only 3 votes, so make sure your opinion gets in! I'll warn you when it will end! Also, there will be a few chapters where it's just Camp Jupiter. After that, then I'll proceed to Camp Halfblood. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Jason POV

_Timeskip 3 days later..._

Well, another day has passed as the golden sun sets on the ancient hills of New Rome. I think that many people are staring at me with these expressions of awe as we venture through the hills of New Rome, with people occasionally stopping and soluting me after the acts of the war games 2 days ago...

Flashback:

_3rd person POV_

_Jason, Bianca and his new friend Leo Valdez walked through the purple curtain to reveal a gigantic meeting containing every soldier from the 5th cohort and the centurions of the 5th. A centurion Gwen shouted out: "Alright you lot! Listen up! Now as usual, we are being thrown to the defences to soften them up!" _

_A massive groan escaped everyone's lips except for Jason who was in shock. His mouth agape and the scar on his lip disappeared when he opened his mouth. " Well, I know this is bad, but today if we play our best we can potentially get through the defences!" _

_Gwen was practically the best when it came to optimism. She never let anyone down and when spirits were low, she oftened raised the mood by quite a margin. _

_She continued explaining the battle plan: "As you can see here, the main defences are in the central port where the ballistae will be aiming at the East. Now we will send 4 different waves. Wave one will be with me and we'll be attacking in Turtle formation. Once we get about 60 meters in front of the wall, we will head off to the right while the 2nd wave which is also in turtle formation, heads to the east. Once the 3rd wave has come into the middle, we are all going to charge and storm the walls. While the wall is being held, we will have Jason lead a few people into the tunnels. Once that is done, Jason, you'll need to destroy the group inside out and then you can proceed." _

_Most legionairres were confused that Gwen was putting so much trust into the newcomer and gave her confused stares, but she ignored them and led her squad outside. Jason, Dakota and a person named Leroy, who Jason didn't know, had all led their squads outside and then, the horn sounded._

_People were rustling to get their gear and attach their armor. _

_Once they had all put on their armor, Jason stood out like a sore thumb with his sky blue cropped golden armor. His helmet stood tall and majestic, with his gladius out and a shield. But he didn't have time to admire his armor, so he ran outside and waited for the other squads to proceed._

_Gwen's squad marched out with Dakota's and Leroy's closely following her's. Once all in position with general chaos spreading around the arena, Jason led his squadron over to his starting tunnel and then, it happened._

_A giant, 20 foot tunnel activated and stretched above his head, giving them cover against the 1st and 2nd cohort's water cannons and ballistae._

_Jason and his team squelched through the muddy remains of this tunnel and reached what seemed to be a massive stone wall. Jason then orderd to bring out the battering ram. It was a massive 10 foot long log with wheels attached to it, basically. "Alright people! Let's do this!" Yelled out Jason. The ram crashed into the wall and then stones and rocks were falling down into the pit and the people were panicking, but luckily Jason told them to put their shields above their heads and the rocks bounced off harmlessly. Some people stuggled under the weight of some of the rocks. The battering ram had nearly worn out, but was still pushing through and BAM!_

_The wall crippled to dust. The squad cheered and people above were wondering what the heck was going on down there. Jason led his team to the cohort's main base unlocked the gates and then the entire game proceeded into chaos. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason thought that he oucld see Hannibal trumpling people underneath his feet._

_Jason, Bianca and Leo were unstopabble in their path of destruction. Jason alone was a challenge for most people, but with his two friends, nothing could get in their way. _

_Jason whirled his sword like a tornado, spinning and slashing, sometimes turning the blade so the flat of it hit the other legionairres. He did a somersault over the line of soldiers and disarmed them all in a blink of an eye. _

_Many people were in awe of this display of swordsmanship and were just standing there while the rest of the battle happened. The centurion, Octavian had come out and ordered his soldiers to rally, but his helmet was singed by Leo's flaming hammers. He ran outside screaming for help and after that incident, the people all fell like dominos. _

_Many were either unconcious, incapitated or had surrendered to the might of the 5th cohort. Many soldiers were rushing forward from the 3rd and 4th cohort, but couldn't get through the mass amount of the 1st and 2nd cohort's bodies. People from all directions were piling in._

_Meanwhile, Jason and Bianca were taking the banners while Leo was handling the people outside and defending them. _

_Jason sprinted inside and pulled his gladius out, then slashed at someone's helmet, blocked a shield and then kicked someone in the stomach, making them double over. _

_He stabbed at someones shield, then he found himself surrounded in a tiny space, and then he activated one of his special powers. He called down a bolt of lightneng, and causing the people to flee in panic._

_Bianca, meanwhile was grabbing the banners and then yelled out: "Alright! Let's get out of here!" Leo was right behind Jason after taking out the 3rd and 4th cohorts along with the 5th cohort. They all got onto Hannibal and ran out into the field of Mars. _

End flashback:

Jason walked down the principia and walked into a senate meeting. When suddenly, a horn sounded from nowhere. The sound of a...

**Cliffhanger. Nuff said. Anyway, I know, you guys hate me now but yeah, Rate and Review and all that kind of stuff.**


End file.
